


Hands On

by YlvaUllsdotter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Feeding, No Plot, Pie, Porn, SPN - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Teasing, Tumblr, Tumblr Challenge, WITH PIE, blowjob, handjob, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: You feed Dean some cherry pie. In bed. Naked.





	Hands On

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @saxxology’s Whose Line Is It Anyway + Supernatural Challenge. My prompt is highlighted in the text. I tried to go for a little humor, but then smut. So...yeah, mind the tags. Still though, I apologize for nothing.

Dean’s eyes snapped open when he felt the light touch on his arm. The music streaming into his ears from the headphones had silenced the sounds of my coming into his room while he was relaxing, and it took him a moment to get his bearings. When he did, his lips pulled up into a smirk. The headphones were quickly discarded as he reached for me, making me giggle like a schoolgirl.

“Dean! Careful, or I’ll drop this pie on your head!”

“Oh, pie! How did I get so lucky?”

“I really don’t know”, I smirked back at him. “But I do know you’re wearing too many clothes.” I lifted the plate of pie up to show him my latest secret purchase - a cherry red lace lingerie set.

Dean took a moment to just stare, the green of his eyes almost disappearing as his pupils dilated with lust. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips and then he was scrambling to shimmy out of his jeans and boxers, discarding them on the floor. His eyes never left me as he undressed, watching as I scooped a little cherry filling with one finger and popped it into my mouth, moaning as I sucked it clean.

“You’re such a tease”, Dean rasped, his smirk gone.

“Oh sweetheart, you have no idea”, I grinned at him as I got on the bed next to him. “Here, hold this.” I placed the plate in his hands while I got comfortable. Grabbing the fork from the plate I got a small mouthful and brought it to his lips. “Open wide.”

Dean grunted and opened his mouth, the bite disappearing between those sinful lips of his. As he closed his eyes to savor the taste, my free hand slipped to his crotch to wrap around his cock, making him choke.

“Uhh...Y/N, whatcha doin’?”

“Feeding you the pie”, I replied sweetly, while scooping up another bite with the fork.

He gave me a look as I brought the pie to his lips, but took it. He kept his eyes on me as he chewed and I kept my face arranged in the sweetest most innocent expression I could muster. All the while my hand was squeezing and teasing his cock, occasionally slipping down to caress his balls, but always coming back to feel him grow hard in my hand. 

Every time he swallowed a bite, I was right there with another, effectively silencing him with pie, although he was starting to have trouble chewing the bites in between moans. The hands holding the plate were starting to tremble and he opened his mouth as if to say something, just as I twisted my hand around his tip. He instinctively pulled in a breath, which of course caused him to choke on the pie in his mouth. He coughed violently while I put the fork down and gently patted him on the back, never letting up the strokes.

**“Here’s a tip – swallow before you speak,”** I told him, in my sweetest voice, causing him to throw me a bitchface in between coughs. 

When he recovered, I fed him the last bit of pie, while at the same time increasing the speed of my strokes. I moved the plate from his hands to the bedside table and, with another sweet smile, bent down to suck him into my mouth. Moments after he swallowed the last bite of pie, his hand went to the back of my head and he grunted deep in his throat as he found his release. 

Sitting back up, I grinned at him and wiped a stray drop from the corner of my mouth. Still breathing heavily, he pulled me in for a kiss, his lips and tongue tasting of cherries. His lips made me melt, as always, and he easily pulled me in to straddle his lap, only to flip us over so he was hovering above me.

“My turn”, he growled playfully, his hand finding its way into my panties, two fingers slipping between my slick folds.


End file.
